Silent Night
by Shakespeare-Rut
Summary: Lestrade drunk. Mycroft in control. Secret hiding place. Silent lovers. - I hope you like it! I don't know, it was something I had in mind. Just... random really. Not too detailed, so use your imagination. If you want more, I'll add more... Just ask. Please be warned this may be a trigger for people who have been sexually assaulted. You have been warned.


"We can't keep meeting like this you know."

"Shut up! We aren't there yet! Someone will hear us!"

"Ouch, oh, sorry." There was a chuckle.

"Please, can you shut up?"

"Fine, mister crabby pants."

"Are you seriously drunk Greg?"

A hiccup. "Maybe I am. Maybe I am not." Another hiccup and a chuckle.

"I am going to have to do some seriously naughty things to you if you keep this up." A kiss, as silent as the night. As sweet as a rose. As beautiful as anything in the world.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" This time, a smirk. Neither of us could see it, but I could feel it. It was so dark. This alley was actually kind of creepy, but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered.

"Okay, we're here. Mind your head." And for the first time tonight, I could see.

It wasn't romantic, no. Usually our meeting's weren't. We weren't necessarily the romantic type. Sometimes in bed yes, but not really. We had to meet in quiet. For many reason. So we met here. In the middle of the far wall was a fire place, with a roaring fire inside, making the place warm and comforting. In the middle of the floor lay a mattress with two pillows and a few blankets. On the other rested two chairs. A coffee table in between them both and a bottle of wine on top of it. Placed near the fire place was the umbrella. Oh yes, that umbrella. The first thing I noticed when I had met him. He held an umbrella. There was no rain, not even a cloud. But there he stood, umbrella in hand.

"Care for a drink Lestrade, I mean Greg? Though it seems you are already drunk and I might be needing this entire bottle to catch up to you." He laughed out loud. He then smiled and motioned me over to where he stood. "Here, take a drink." And I did.

"Oh look. It seems you have a drop on your lip. Please, allow me." And thus we began. He kissed me so passionately yet so hungrily. He pushed me against the wall. He took his hands and moved them to my neck. He started to rub circle's around my clavicle with his finger's. His other hand went towards my face. He took his mouth off mine and I could see it in his eyes. The hunger. The lust. The desire. He then kissed again, more passionately and more powerful this time. His tongue explored my mouth and rubbed against my teeth. He then bit my lip, which in turn caused me to moan.

"Does that excite you my dear? How about I do it again..." And he trailed off, as did his hands. They began to play with the buttons on my shirt. They pleaded and begged for my shirt to be off. They began to tug at the bottom of it. He paused his kiss only to remove my shirt. "We don't need this now, do we?" He smiled devilishly and kissed my neck. He then took a step back.

"You look beautiful tonight Greg. As always." He took his right hand and ran it down my skin, making me shiver. "I can see this is turning you on, no?" He teased. He knew very well not to tease me, especially when I was drunk. I began to sway. The endorphin's in me were going crazy and the alcohol had an apparent effect.

"Come, lay with me." And he sat on the edge of the mattress. I sat next to him. It was my turn to do the kissing. My turn to roam his body. I also took off his shirt and explored the very familiar territory. I felt every crevice of his skin and everything else near it. I felt his smooth chest and I kissed it softly. My tongue began to form words in the middle of his chest, causing him to squirm and moan with pleasure.

"No, no, no. I'm running tonight's show." And he pushed me off of him and then next to him. He then mounted me. "I think it's time we lose the trousers Detective Inspector." He smiled again. "Let me." He used his teeth to remove my trousers, and by God! I had no problem with that. He told me to not do anything. He told me since I was always in command, this was his night to be the captain. And trust me, he grabbed the reigns.

So I just laid there. He kept whispering things and growling. Yes, it was very arousing when he growled. And he did it numerous times because he knew it drove me insane. After he had taken me, he looked me in the eyes as we panted. "Detective Inspector, I've heard you've been a very naughty man."

I started to stutter but he placed his finger to my mouth. "Sh, sh, darling. We don't want to get you into anymore trouble, because it seem like I'll be the one taking care of your punishment." And then he reached under the bed and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Where did-" But he had cut me off.

"No, no Greg." He then pinned my arms above my head and locked them together. "You will be mine and mine alone." And then he took me again and again. We hadn't even realized how long it had been until the sun began to shine through the window.

"Damn it! We both have work today." He swore loudly.

"Let's call in sick. Let's stay here forever. Please." I begged and pleaded.

"Greg, you know very well why we can't. What if Sherlock found out? God, if him or John or anyone ever found out, that would be the death of us." He was starting to panic. "I'm part of the British Government!"

"Then tonight, will we come back tonight?" I sat up and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Mycroft, look at me. It's okay. It's only 6:03, we have time."

"Yes, tonight. Again. This time, we just see where we go. No one in charge, just let it be open."

"Anything for you."

"Did you enjoy it? I know I did." He smiled then looked at me.

"I think it was very apparent that I enjoyed it, no?" We both laughed, then laid back until 7:00, when we both had to get on with our lives and struggle until the night.

* * *

I don't know. It was just something I had on my mind. I hope you liked it at least!


End file.
